


Beautiful

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Pacific Rim [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: “Hey, Hermann, you have a good face,” Newt blurted out.“What?”Newt makes a bet with Tendo that he will tell Hermann how he feels and loses which leads to him telling Hermann how he feels.





	Beautiful

Newt had never been known for his eloquence. It couldn’t be helped, all the words just wanted to get out of him at once and came out jumbled. The other problem was when what he wanted to say was important and not work based then he choked. Every time. Flirting he could do as long as it was a stranger in a bar, but the moment that he _liked_ the person he was doomed. Which was why he’d been trying to get Hermann’s attention like a child on a playground for five years. 

But today he’d sworn he’d tell Hermann exactly how he’d felt. Yes, he’d made that promise to himself three times before and chickened out, but this time he’d made the promise to Tendo who was texting him once an hour asking if he’d done it with increasingly obscure memes. 

Around nine that night Hermann started to put away his papers and cleaning up his desk for the night. Newt was running out of time and if he didn’t do it Tendo got to choose how he dressed for a whole week. Newt couldn’t handle suspenders. 

“Hey, Hermann, you have a good face,” Newt blurted out, frozen near his desk and trying to smile but feeling like he’d lost all control of his body. 

Hermann, for his part, didn’t seem much better off. He was staring at Newt, eyes wide and looking suspicious. “What?”

“Your face. It’s good. You know, aesthetically.” Newt felt like someone else had taken control of his mouth and like he was watching them burn down the little respect Hermann had for him. 

Hermann’s expression didn’t soften in the slightest. “Thank you, I suppose. I’m going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Newt nodded and watched Hermann slowly turn away from him. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.” 

Hermann spun back around. “What?”

“You don’t need to be all suspicious and cagy about it. You’re hot and you act like you don’t know it so just...a reminder I guess.” Newt shrugged. “Go to bed.” 

Hermann’s face was a shade of red that Newt had never seen before, like he was embarrassed but also wasn’t breathing. Then he turned and all but sprinted out of the room. 

“Cool, cool, cool,” Newt said to the empty room.

* * *

“Doesn’t count,” Tendo said for the fifth time the next morning over breakfast. “I will drop of the clothes for tomorrow at your bunk tonight.”

“It totally counts. Just because I didn’t say the words “dude I’ve been in love with you for years’ doesn’t mean I didn’t tell him!”

“”You have a good face” doesn't count as telling someone you’ve got a thing for them.”

“Yes it does! You should have seen his face! He knew that’s what I meant!” Newt yelled, pointing his fork at Tendo. 

“I doubt that anyone could know what you meant,” Hermann said from behind him before setting down his tray next to Newt. “There aren’t many people on this planet who can make sense of the blaber you call speech.”

“Hardy har har,” Newt said. “But you do.”

“No. Not even I can understand your nonsensical ramblings every time.” 

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad!”

“You are.”

A grin spread across Tendo’s face. “If you already told them then me _re_telling them won’t be a big deal, right?”

Newt glared at him. “You asshole.”

Tendo’s smile just got bigger as he stood up to leave the table and actually go do some work. “I’ll drop the stuff by tonight.” 

“You’re the worst!” Newt yelled after him. 

Hermann shot him a sideways glance but didn’t say anything more on the topic. 

By day three of Newt being increasingly forced to dress up as Tendo, suspenders, slicked back hair, tweed pants, Newt was going crazy and Hermann was beginning to notice. 

“How do people wear these fucking things?” he asked as he pulled down his suspenders so that they were hanging loose from his waist, his pants would just have to stay up on their own. 

“If you didn’t want to wear them you should have won your bet with Tendo,” Hermann said without looking away from his equations or slowing the rhythmic tapping of the chalk. 

“Yeah well easier said than done.”

“Really? I believe you were supposed to tell someone something. How difficult could it have been?” Hermann asked. 

“It wasn’t my fault you didn’t get it,” Newt said. He didn't even notice his slip up until the lab went silent. He looked up to see Hermann twisted around at the top of the ladder to stare at him. 

“I didn’t _get_ what? _When_?” 

“I doesn’t matter, just drop it.” Newt turned around so he didn't have to watch Hermann climb down the ladder and approach like they were lawyers about to fight in act two of a law drama. 

“No, I won’t drop it,” Hermann said, now just a foot behind where Newt was working. “What did you need to tell me that was so important that you made a bet with Tendo?”

“It’s not important!” Newt still wouldn’t turn around and look at him. 

“Does this have something to do with your absurd outburst about my face?” 

“I think absurd outburst is a little strong don’t you?”

“Newton!”

“Hermann!”

“Is this some joke you and Mr. Choi have decided to play?”

“Dude what?” Newt laughed. “You’re hot. I’m into you. He bet I wouldn’t make a move and I said I would. And I did but you missed the point so he decided I lost,” Newt rambled. “Now I have to wear these dumb clothes.”

“That was you making a move?” 

“Yeah.”

Hermann took a deep breath. “Turn around.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Newton.”

“Fine.”

Hermann was standing up straight looking more determined than the last time Newt had seen him face off against his father. “Newton. Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night? As a date.”

Newt’s jaw worked like he was a dying fish before he found the words. “Yes. Yeah. I would like that.”

Hermann nodded sharply. “Good. I will pick you up from your room at seven.”

“Great.” Newt’s face was starting to hurt from smiling.

Hermann turned around and went back to his side like nothing had happened. “Oh, and Newton. Don’t wear suspenders. It’s not a good look for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."


End file.
